Survivor: Jungle Run
|video = |previousseason = |nextseason = |returnees = }} Production Michael is finally ready to take his amazing player skills and successful Tumblr Survivor season, and launch a series of his own! With Jess joining as a cohost, 18 Survivors will traverse the depths of the jungle, exploring new temples and fighting each other to win. The blog can be found at Jungle Run. Twists/Changes *'Temple of the Jungle King:' Every round, the lowest scoring person on the winning tribe and the highest scoring person of the losing tribe will both enter the temple. Inside they will be able to openly communicate with one another. In the Temple, the players battle for a reward. ** This was the only way to acquire powers in the game. There was a grid to search for an "idol," but unbeknownst to the players, there was nothing hidden on the grid. *'Temple Edge of Extinction:' For the first eight rounds of the game, the eliminated players were taken to a secret area of the Temple, where on Day 18, they were given a chance to battle back into the game. *'Dark Week:' On Day 25, a Dark Week was announced. The winner of immunity would not know they had won, and the vote count for tribal council, as well as any powers that might have been played, would not be revealed until the end of the season. *'Jury Immunity:' On Day 32, the jury was given the chance to compete in the immunity challenge. If they won the challenge, no one in the main game would be immune at the next tribal council. Castaways } | align="left" |TJ 20, | | Temple | | 1st Voted Out Day 4 | Eliminated Day 19 | 7 |- | | align="left" |Richie 20, | | Temple | | 3rd Voted Out Day 8 | Eliminated Day 19 | 10 |- | | align="left" |Megan 23, | | Temple | | 4th Voted Out Day 10 | Eliminated Day 19 | 6 |- | | align="left" |Devon 22, | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 12 | Eliminated Day 19 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Jake 21, | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 14 | Eliminated Day 19 | 8 |- | | align="left" |Emily 29, | | | | 7th Voted Out Day 16 | Eliminated Day 19 | 6 |- | | align="left" |Chris 20, | | | | 8th Voted Out Day 18 | Eliminated Day 19 | 7 |- | | align="left" |Carson 20, | | | rowspan="12" | 9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 | | 9 |- | | align="left" |Gavin 18, | | | Quit 2nd Jury Member Day 23 | | 0 |- | | align="left" |Chrissa 25, | | | 10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 26 | | 1 |- | | align="left" |Noah 19, | | | Eliminated 4th Jury Member Day 28 | | 1 |- | | align="left" |Dan 24, | | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 | | 4 |- | | align="left" |Brandan 19, | | | 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 32 | | 5 |- | | align="left" |Drew 29, | | | 13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 34 | | 9 |- | | align="left" |Madison 17, | | | 14th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 | | 7 |- | | align="left" |Billy 25, | | | 2nd Runner Up Day 40 | | 3 |- | | align="left" |Chips 27, | | | Runner Up Day 40 | | 6 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Julia 18, | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" Temple | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | Returned Day 19 | rowspan="2" |11 |- | Sole Survivor Day 40 | |} Episode Guide Voting History